x_menroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Power/Ability Guide
Intro This is a basic guide to the powers on the wiki and the characters that use them. You can reference this when creating a character, as it gives a basic definition of the power and which characters have the power you or their power is an aspect of the power are looking at. If you know of a power that you would like added please contact [[User:Jrite10|Hit me with your best shot]] 00:30, November 24, 2011 (UTC) A *Absorbtion-The ability to absorb energies, knowledge, memories, mortality and powers **Users *Acid Generation- Secretion of toxins and posions through ones skin **Users *Adaptation- The ability to evolve and mutate to an environment **Users *Aerokinesis/Aerogenism- The ability to control/generate wind and air **Users *Agility- The ability make oneself more agile by augmenting ones reflexes **Users [[Camille Johnson|Illusion]], [[Seth Alder "Seraphim"|Seraphim]] *Animalistic Partnership- The ability to form a relationship within a species of animal **Users [[Tamara Eldenburg|Cobra]] *Astral Projection- The ability to send one's mind or soul onto an astral plane or somewhere else on the physical plane **Users *Atmokinesis- The ability to control the weather, aka Weather manipulation. **Users *Augementation-The ability to enhance other powers **Users-[[Riku Sasake]], [[Jared Rudden|Pathos]], [[Koji Izama| Amp]] B *Biokinesis-The ability to control aspects of life **Users-[[George March| Caduceus]] *Bone Manipulation- The ability to control your own skeletal stucture **Users- [[Zeke Strano|Rex]] C *Camoflouge- The ability to change your appearance to match the color and texture of your surrounding **Users *Celerity- The ability to move at hyper speed **Users *Chronokinesis- The ability to control time **Users *Clinging- The ability to adhese to solid surfaces **Users *Cloning- The ability to create exact replicas of oneself **User *Cryokinesis/Cryogenism- The ability to create/control ice **Users- [[Caleb Vinem|Snowtorch]] *Crystallization-The ability to crystalize matter at a molecular level **User [[Jade Martinez|Pyrite]] *Crystal Manipulation- To control things that have a crystalline structure, off shoot of geokinesis. **Users [[Jade Martinez|Pyrite]] D *Deflection-The ability to deflect projectile attacks **Users *Divination- The ability to predict future events **Users *Dragon Form- The ability to shapeshift into a dragon **Users [[Seth Alder "Serafim"|Seraphim]] E *Elactisity-The ability to stretch your body as if it were made of rubber **Users *Electrokinesis/Electrogenism- The ability to generate and control electricity and lightning **Users-[[Norm Webber|Ohm]], *Elemental Manipulation- The ability to control the natural elements. (One or two elements only please) **Users-[[Norm Webber|Ohm]], [[Jade Martinez|Pyrite]], [[Caleb Vinem|Snowtorch]], [[Jace Drake|Drake]], [[Caleb Taleg "Ghostblade"| Ghostblade]], [[Randall Keith|HydroGen]], [[Elara Georgette| Calypso]], [[Brady Johnson|Inferno]], [[Brandon "Sand" Cracker|Sandflow]], [[Photos]] *Empathy-The ability to feel and manipulate emotions **Users [[Jared Rudden|Pathos]], [[Photos]] *Empathic Power Mimicry- The ability to copy another mutants power without touching them **Users [[Jared Rudden|Pathos]] *Energy Manipulation- The ability to control and project energy **Users [[Jared Rudden|Pathos]] [[Koji Izama|Amp]] [[Natalie Silvers|Pulse]] *Enhanced Reflexes **Users F *Fear Projection- Able to create an illusion of someone's worst fear **Users *Fear Amplification- The ability to amplify the feeling of fear within a person **Users *Flight- The ability to fly **Users *Floating- The ability to rise a several feet in the air **Users *Florakinesis- The ability to control and create plants **Users [[Elara Georgette|Calypso]], [[Meg Murray|Emerald Ghost]] *Force Fields- The ability to create protective boundaries **Users G *Geokinesis-The ability to control earth and rock **Users H *Healing- The ability to heal oneself from injuries **Users *Holograms- The ability to create holographic images **Users *Hydrokenisis-The ability to control water and liquids **Users I *Illusion Casting- The ability to create illusions **Users *Immortality- The ability to have extended life **Users *Immunity- The ability to become immune to sickness and poison **Users *Invisibility- The ability to become unseen **Users J WIP K *Knowledge Absorbtion-The ability to absorb anothers knowledge or memories, minor form of telepathy **Users L *Levitation- The ability to rise above the ground a few feet ** Users *Life Draining- The ability to absorb someones life force **Users M *Memory Manipulation- The ability to control memories **Users *Mimicry-The ability to copy another mutants power **User [[Jared Rudden|Pathos]] *Molecular Manipulation- The ability to control matter at an atomic level **Users [[Gavin MacCallister|Ion]] [[Jade Martinez|Pyrite]] N *Necromancing- The ability to control the dead **Users O *Omniolingualism- The ability to speak and understand any language **Users P *Petrification- The ability to turn someone to stone **Users *Photokinesis- The ability to generate and contol light **Users [[Photos]] *Possesion-The ability to control or watch someone by entering their mind **Users *Power Manipulation-The power to control mutant powers **Users *Premonition- The ability to see images of future and past events **Users *Pyrokenisis/Pyrogenism- The ability to control and create fire and flames **Users *Pyrotechnics- The ability to generate firework like lights **Users Q WIP R *Rage Projection-The ability to amplify anger and rage **Users *Regeneration-The ability to heal from extreme injuries **Users *Retrocognition-The ability to percieve past events **Users S *Sand Manipulation- The ability to control sand **Users *Sensing-The ability to locate people **Users *Shape-Shifting- The ability to transform your physical appearance **Users *Shrinking- The ability make oneself smaller **Users *Sonic Scream- The ability to generate a scream that causes a vibration in molecules causing objects to shatter **Users *Spell-Casting- The ability to change minor aspects of reality through the manipulation of magic **Users *Super Strength- The ability to move or lift objects that have an extreme weight to them **Users T *Tactile Hypnosis- The abiltiy to put someone in a trance through physical contact **Users *Technopathy-The ability to control technology **Users *Telekinesis- The ability to move objects and people with one's mind **Users [[Jason Keller|Rapture]] *Telepathy- The ability to read and influence someone elses mind **Users [[Sike]] [[Jason Keller|Rapture]] *Teleportation- The ability to go from one point to another instantaneously **Users *Thermokinesis- The ability to control temperature **Users *Time Traveling- The ability to travel through time and space **Users [[Scarlette Ward|Black Rose]] U WIP V *Vocal Projection- The ability to project one's voice to another location **Users *Voice Manipulation- The ability to change ones voice **Users W *Web Projection- The ability to create webs **Users X *X-ray Vision- The ability to see through solid objects **Users Y Z